1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a display panel and an image displaying method thereof.
2. Description of Prior Art
A technical scheme to display stereoscopic images in traditional display panels is that odd rows of pixels and even rows of pixels respectively display a left-eye image and a right-eye image in an alternative manner.
In practice, the inventor(s) found that the conventional skills exist at least the following problems. In order to reduce crosstalk occurred when the stereoscopic images are displayed, a block matrix (BM) having a much wider width is usually needed. The block matrix located between rows of pixels in the traditional display panel is utilized to block light rays. However, this may reduce the transmittance of the display panel.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical scheme for solving above technical problems.